


Strawberry Scented

by Tosun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Illnesses, M/M, Romance, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 17:05:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6087651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tosun/pseuds/Tosun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyungsoo's sick and Jongin loves taking care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strawberry Scented

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated! Please leave a comment!

It was about 4:50 in the morning and Jongin woke up cold, Kyungsoo not curled up asleep against his side like he normally was. Rubbing the sleepy out of his eyes, Jongin slowly sat up and looked around. It didn't look like Kyungsoo was in the room and his side of the bed, the covers were back. 

Was he just in the bathroom? 

Yawning slightly, Jongin turned and hung his legs over the side of the bed, turning his head to glance at the bathroom. The door was closed. Jongin pushed himself out of bed and walked toward the bathroom.

"Kyungsoo?" Jongin called quietly, fist knocking on the door twice. "Are you okay?"

At first, there was no response, but listening closer, Jongin could hear sounds coming from behind the door. 

"I'm coming in, okay?" Jongin asked as he reached out to take the doorknob. When he didn't hear Kyungsoo respond, Jongin was quick to open the door, glad that it wasn't locked. Peeking inside, Jongin's eyes widened when he saw Kyungsoo kneeling in front of the toilet, hanging over it as he threw up. 

Jongin basically flew over to Kyungsoo, dropping to his knees and putting a hand on Kyungsoo's back, starting to rub little circles. Kyungsoo's shirt was soaked with sweat, surprising Jongin enough for him to pull his hand away.

"Soo, you're burning up." Jongin gasped, feeling his forehead which was also dripping with sweat. "Why didn't you wake me up? I would've been with you."

Kyungsoo only gave a small and tired smile, the smile fading from his lips almost instantly however.

"You looked so peaceful sleeping." Kyungsoo managed to say, voice sounding weak. "I didn't want to wake you up." 

Jongin shook his head and frowned.

"Baby, no." he whispered, watching Kyungsoo sadly. "Always wake me up when you need me."

Kyungsoo whimpered softly.

"I'm sorry."

Jongin sighed softly and ran his fingers through Kyungsoo's damp hair, forcing himself to smile.

"You don't have to apologize, Soo." he murmured. "How long have you been throwing up?" 

Kyungsoo gave a small shrug in response, closing his eyes as he rested his head against the toilet seat. 

"Food poisoning?" Jongin asked, tilting his head. As expected, Kyungsoo just shrugged again and let out a sad, pathetic whine.

Jongin bit his lip, eyes not leaving Kyungsoo. He looked so pale and miserable. Jongin felt terrible that he wasn't with Kyungsoo earlier when he was feeling bad. Jongin didn't even know how long Kyungsoo had been sick for. What if he needed to go to the hospital? He hated hospitals. Kyungsoo would rather die than to think about even stepping foot inside of a hospital.

Standing, Jongin was about to turn and go to the sink but his wrist was grabbed.

"Don't leave me." Kyungsoo breathed, tear filled eyes looking up at Jongin pitifully.

Jongin stared. Just the look from Kyungsoo was enough to make his heart hurt. 

"No, no. I'm not leaving." Jongin said softly, prying Kyungsoo's fingers from around his wrist. "I'm just getting a wash cloth."

Crouching in front of the sink counter, Jongin opened the drawer, looking around for a wash cloth. It was in the back of the drawer, a little light blue one. The cloth felt soft to the touch. Standing, Jongin ran the cloth under the faucet, making it damp with cool water.

"Here." Jongin whispered as he sat back down next to Kyungsoo, wrapping an arm around him as he dabbed at his forehead with his other hand. "How does that feel?"

To Jongin's surprise, Kyungsoo smiled a little and nodded.

"Nice."

A little while passed and all was silent in the bathroom until Kyungsoo began throwing up again, head practically stuck in the toilet with how sick he was. It wasn't pleasant to hear someone throwing up and it made Jongin feel a bit grossed out, but he didn't want to just leave Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo needed him and he wanted to stay right by his side until he felt better. Jongin quietly watched Kyungsoo, sad frown on his lips. He had no idea why Kyungsoo was sick but it was really upsetting. 

When Kyungsoo seemed to get a break, not throwing up for a little while Jongin tried seeing if he was strong enough to leave the bathroom and go back in bed to rest but he could barely stand on his own. Jongin knew Kyungsoo needed to take it easy and rest some, so he gathered a few towels and spread them out on the floor in front of the toilet for Kyungsoo to lay down. Kyungsoo was hesitant at first, too sore to lay down, but with some gentle coaxing, he eventually did. 

Jongin looked down at Kyungsoo, fingers lightly stroking his face, running through his hair. Because Kyungsoo didn't want Jongin to leave the bathroom, Jongin couldn't get any pillows, so Kyungsoo chose to just use his lap as a pillow. Jongin thought it was sweet and he enjoyed just playing with Kyungsoo's hair and caressing his face. He liked knowing that he was helping Kyungsoo feel better.

Jongin didn't know what time it was because they didn't have a clock in the bathroom, but he guessed that he had been in there with Kyungsoo for at least an hour. Kyungsoo had fallen asleep to Jongin's delight and he hadn't thrown up for about ten minutes, which was the longest he'd gone without getting sick.

Looking down at Kyungsoo in his lap, Jongin kissed the top of his head. He didn't want to wake Kyungsoo up, but he had to.

"Soo." Jongin cooed, caressing his cheek. "Wake up."

Jongin smiled some as he watched Kyungsoo's eyes flutter open before gazing up sweetly at him.

"Hi Nini." Kyungsoo whispered cutely.

"How are you feeling?" Jongin asked, "Does your tummy hurt anymore?"

Kyungsoo was quiet for a moment or two, staying still as he thought about how he felt.

"I feel better, but still not good." 

Jongin nodded and hummed, thinking of what else he could do to help Kyungsoo. When Kyungsoo pushed himself to sit up, Jongin helped him, hands ghosting against his skin.

"Do you want to take a bath?" Jongin asked, watching as Kyungsoo turned and leaned up against the tub with his back. 

Kyungsoo didn't seem very sure about taking a bath, but Jongin had a feeling that it'd make him feel better. If not better, then he'd at least be clean. 

"Can you stay with me?" Kyungsoo asked quietly, almost starting to pout as he looked at Jongin. 

Jongin smiled and laughed some. Normally, Kyungsoo was an independent guy. He was kind of like a cat. He wasn't normally all mushy and lovey dovey, but when he got sick, he turned into a clingy and pouty baby. Jongin thought it was adorable.

"I won't leave you." Jongin said with a chuckle. "Would you like me to help bathe you?"

Kyungsoo's eyes widened and he nodded his head excitedly, face seeming to light up after Jongin spoke. This caused Jongin to grin and laugh, reaching out to card his fingers through Kyungsoo's hair.

"You're so cute."

 

Kyungsoo was still too weak to stand on his own, so Jongin helped him to his feet before having him hold himself up against the counter. Undressing Kyungsoo was easier than Jongin thought it would be, to his delight. All he had to do was take Kyungsoo's pajama top off and pull down his boxers. 

Kyungsoo acted shy when he was fully naked in front of Jongin, which made Jongin blush and want to just pinch his cheeks. They had seen each other without clothes on before so it wasn't a big deal, but he couldn't handle Kyungsoo's cuteness when he got sick.

Getting Kyungsoo into the bath tub was a little hard. He couldn't really lift his leg to step over the bathtub walls without losing his balance and almost falling, even with Jongin's help. It wasn't a huge problem though. All Jongin had to do was pick Kyungsoo up and gently set him down into the warm water. 

When he filled the bathtub, Jongin made sure to pour some of Kyungsoo's favorite soap in the water so it'd smell like strawberries and be all bubbly. The bathroom smelled amazing. Kyungsoo loved that shampoo and so did Jongin. He loved smelling Kyungsoo's hair when he used that shampoo because he'd always smell like a fresh little strawberry.

Kyungsoo's bath time went pretty well. As Jongin thought, the warm water helped Kyungsoo's stomach feel better and soothed his sore muscles, letting him relax after feeling so bad for such a long time.

Jongin smiled as he gently scrubbed Kyungsoo's hair, looking down at him.

"We should do this more often." Kyungsoo murmured. "I like when you take care of me like this."

Jongin chuckled and nodded in agreement.

"I'd love to spoil you more." Jongin said, "It'd be even better if you weren't sick."

Kyungsoo smiled, leaning into Jongin's touch.

"Thank you." 

Jongin's eyebrow quirked up and he stopped washing Kyungsoo's hair, looking at him as he leaned against the tub wall.

"For what?" he asked, not sure why Kyungsoo was thanking him.

A small smile pulled the corners of Kyungsoo's lips and his cheeks began to turn pink. He shrugged slightly, shyly looking into Jongin's dark brown eyes.

"For being with me." Kyungsoo answered. "You haven't left my side this entire time and it really means a lot to me."

Jongin blushed as well and smiled, leaning in to kiss Kyungsoo's rosy cheek.

"I'll always be by your side." he whispered, moving his hand to gently boop Kyungsoo on the nose. "I love you."

"I love you too, Jongin."

 

When the bath water started getting cold and Kyungsoo was ready to get out, Jongin helped drain the water before lifting him out of the tub. Carrying Kyungsoo while he was soaking wet made Jongin's pajamas wet, but he didn't mind one bit. Once he was out, he set Kyungsoo on the counter so he could dry him off and then help him into fresh, clean pajamas.

Leaving the bathroom, Jongin was able to glance at the clock. Even though he hadn't felt tired when he helped Kyungsoo, seeing the time made Jongin almost fall asleep right there. It was about 6:45.

"Do you think you'll be able to sleep?" Jongin asked quietly as he walked to the bed with Kyungsoo in his arms. 

After asking, Jongin glanced down only to see Kyungsoo yawn. Jongin chuckled, placing Kyungsoo gently down onto the bed.

Kyungsoo looked up at Jongin and pouted.

"Can you tuck me in?" Kyungsoo asked, big eyes watching Jongin.

Jongin wanted to explode from Kyungsoo's sweetness. Smiling, Jongin nodded before leaning down, grabbing the blankets and pulling them up over Kyungsoo. 

"Nice and cozy." Jongin whispered, tucking the blankets around Kyungsoo softly. When he was done tucking Kyungsoo in, Jongin kissed the top of his head. 

"Are you going to sleep with me?" Kyungsoo asked, looking up at Jongin with a little smile.

"Of course." Jongin said, climbing up onto the bed. Getting under the blankets, Jongin pulled them up and then scooted close to Kyungsoo, snuggling into his side.

"I said it earlier but," Kyungsoo paused and turned to lay on his side, facing Jongin. "I love you, Nini. So much." 

Jongin turned his head and looked at Kyungsoo, blush creeping onto his cheeks.

"I love you too, my little Soo."

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by me being sick this morning. Yay for being sick and getting writing inspiration!


End file.
